


A glimmer lighting up these cotton streets

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, it explajns why michaels hair color changes so frequently, its cute, malum, powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Calum had been sneaking around for a year when they finally had sex. Calum's eye's nearly fell out of his head when he woke up next to a brown haired Michael.</p><p>Or the one where Michael's hair color changes whenever he has sex with someone he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Michael was 13 all his friends were figuring out their powers and Michael had no idea what his was. His best friends all had cool ones, his friend Ashton was strong, his friend Luke could control the weather, and Calum could run really fast.

He was pretty sure he had the worst friends ever, "maybe your super power is not having a super power." They all laugh. "Maybe your super power is looking funny." They all laugh. "Maybe my power is being able to kick your asses." Michael mumbled, "no that's Carlton's power." That's another thing, no one has the same power.

Michael was 16 when he and Calum first kissed he was in his room with Calum, Ashton and Luke had left earlier with excuses like homework and fifa. Calum was trying to help Michael figure out what power was and somehow Michael ended up in Calum's lap. Michael wrapped his legs around Calum's waist, connecting their lips. Michael could feel the fireworks when Calum cupped his face, when Calum's mom called Calum down to go home, Michael's neck was covered in hickeys.

Michael and Calum had been sneaking around for a year when they finally had sex. Calum's eye's nearly fell out of his head when he woke up next to a brown haired Michael.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Michael asked, looking in the mirror, "my super power is that my hair changes color when I have sex?" Michael pulled at his hair, trying to make sure it's really. Calum tilted his head, "at least you don't have to pay for hair dye." Michael turned, "do you like it?" Michael asked and Calum nodded, kissing him softly, "it's hot."

Their band 5 Seconds of Summer started touring and it was pretty hard to hide their relationship, Michael's hair color changed almost everyday. Calum and him explored his power, for science of course. They learned that blowjobs wouldn't change his hair, neither would fingering. Certain things would make his hair brighter, they tried daddy kink and Michael's hair turned bright pink when they tried BDSM it turned a dull green. His hair doesn't change until the next morning. Currently his hair is cotton candy pink.

Calum suggests he and Michael take a break, "I just need some time Mikey." Calum said, rubbing the crying boy's back, "this isn't forever I promise." Calum kissed his temple. Michael's friends took Michael out to a bar to get his mind off of things, and older blonde asked him if he wanted to go home with him, Michael nodded. They fucked and when Michael woke up his hair was cotton candy pink.

A month later Calum kisses Michael and tells him he missed him and Michael kissed him back. When they had make up sex Michael's hair turned platinum blonde and Calum had never laughed harder. Michael poured, "I love you, you colorful haired goof," Calum said with a fond smile on his face. "I love you more, Asian or not." Michael replied.


	2. We put the world away, we get so disconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Michael had, had enough of the sneaking around. The fans were wondering why Michael's hair changed color so frequently and management told them to figure it out so they did what they were taught to do. They told the truth. Calum and Michael devised a plan and it was perfect, but Michael being Michael didn't follow it at all and did his own thing which turned out equally perfect

Calum and Michael had, had enough of the sneaking around. The fans were wondering why Michael's hair changed color so frequently and management told them to figure it out so they did what they were taught to do. They told the truth. Calum and Michael devised a plan and it was perfect, but Michael being Michael didn't follow it at all and did his own thing which turned out equally perfect.

Michael went to the mall to find the thing that he was looking for. Of course he came up with his own plan, Calum's was too simple and was sure to work. This one was more outrageous and stuff. When he found what he was looking for he literally ran to the arena to get ready for the show they were putting on. (Which was hard because exercise is not Michael's forte.) When he got there sweaty and out of breath Calum knew something was up. "Michael why did you run here?" Calum asked, "tonight is not a night we can mess up." Michael nodded, "I know. I got distracted at the mall." Michael said with a mischievous grin on his face. "I literally have no clue why I'm in love with you." Calum said, rolling his eyes and walking over to makeup.

Michael was wearing Calum's favorites, Calum's favorite shirt, Calum's favorite earrings, even Calum's favorite socks if this night doesn't go well he will quit the world. They stood on stage singing Don't Stop when Michael realized it was his moment, the music died down and he grabbed his microphone. "Um guys I have an announcement." Michael said, Calum's eyes widened, they were supposed to announce this at the end of the concert. Michael got down on one knee looking up at Calum, "you guys I'm in love with this beautiful, brown eyed, brown haired goofball, I've been in love with him ever since I can remember. I remember when we first kissed and I thought wow this is really happening and this boy right here he is my everything. We had a plan on how to tell you guys it was all proper and stuff, but of course I can't follow rules so I went out bought a sick ring and was hoping this would be big enough. Calum Thomas Hood will you marry me?" Michael asked, he was pretty sure he was crying, but he didn't care. Calum pulled him into a kiss and they laughed and smiled and couldn't stop looking at each other until the end of the concert.

After the concert they couldn't keep their hands off each other, in the bus back to the hotel they would send each other knowing smiles, when they got back to the room Calum shoved Michael against the wall, slamming their lips together. They roughly kissed, Calum walking Michael into the bedroom, he shoved Michael onto the bed, pulling his shirt off. "You looked so hot on stage Michael, I couldn't wait to get home and do this." Calum said, attacking the older boy's neck. Michael moaned, knowing how much Calum liked all the noises he'd make during sex. Calum wasted no time getting them undressed, "on your hands and knees Clifford." Calum instructed and Michael scrambled up, waving his butt in the air. Calum reached over to his suitcase getting out the condom and lube. "You're so pretty baby." Calum said, squirting some lube onto his finger and pressing his index finger against Michael's entrance, Michael moaned, "please Calum hurry." Calum smirked and pushed his finger passed the ring of muscle making Michael moan louder, Calum curled his finger, making the older boy's breathing increase, "Calum add another, please add another." Michael begged, "since you said please darling." Calum added another finger, thrusting them in and out quickly, he scissored them and pushed them deeper inside Michael, brushing against the boy's prostate, "shit Calum, shit I think I'm ready." Calum removed his fingers making Michael whine, "what do you want Mikey?" Calum asked, "I want your cock inside me." Michael replied after a few seconds, Calum slid the condom on and lubed himself up, lining himself up with Michael's entrance. "You ready?" Calum asked and Michael nodded quickly, Calum thrusted in making Michael moan Calum's name along with a few profanities. He quickly found Michael's prostate and hit that repeatedly while stroking Michael's cock, "you're such a good boy Mikey." Calum praised as Michael grinded back against Calum, "Calum I'm close." Michael moaned, "come for me baby." Calum said and Michael came hard all over Calum's hand and all over the sheets. Calum came shortly after, discarding the used condom in the trash bin.

Michael smiled at Calum the next morning. "I can't believe you asked me to marry you." Calum said with a fond smile on his face, Michael returned the smile, "I can't believe you said yes."


End file.
